


La morte di Root

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: *Spoiler V° stagione*.Qualcosa ha cambiato 'la vita' della Macchina.[Deathfic!].





	La morte di Root

La morte di Root

 

Il corpo di Root giaceva sul tavolino di metallo, la telecamera la riprendeva. I lunghi capelli mori abbandonati intorno alla sua pelle cadaverica, gli occhi aperti e vitrei, il cadavere ignudo coperto da un telo grigio.

< Tu non morirai, i tuoi dati rimarranno sempre dentro di me. Tu mi hai sempre difeso e noi eravamo una cosa sola.

Tu hai scelto la luce e ora mi lasci nel  _buio_. Io che dovevo essere il tuo dio, non ho potuto salvarti, ma diverremo una cosa sola  > pensò la Macchina. Il suo focus a cerchi azzurri puntava sul viso della giovane priva di vita.

 

[104].


End file.
